Black Butler Episode 3
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Black Butler episode 3 was great, but I decided to change it by adding me. What happens when Ciel and Sebastian meet a mysterious Noble girl with a terrible past and has been trained to kill? I have changed a few bits and pieces of parts of the episode like the times. Original work by Yana Toboso


Black Butler

His Butler, Omnipotent

Episode 3

Original story by Yana Toboso

Ciel and Sebastian walk through the streets full of people. There was hardly enough room for the young master and his loyal servant to walk.  
"Sebastian, let's take the back streets and alley ways; they are much easier to get around." commanded Ciel.  
"As you wish my young lord." agreed Sebastian.  
The two took the detour and headed to the nearest back street.

It was a lot quieter and not really any people around. That's what they thought until they heard the cry of a damsel in distress.  
"Help!" yelled a young girl.  
Ciel didn't recognize the voice, but her voice sounded almost as young as his and thought it be best to look for whom ever it be.  
"Sebastian, let's find that girl." commanded the young master.  
"Wise choice, sir." said Sebastian.

With every cry for help from the girl, there was another voice. An older man yelling at her.  
"Be quiet! Enjoy yourself! Have sex early and then later in life you know what to do!" yelled the man.  
As the man said that last sentence, Ciel and Sebastian had arrived at the scene.

"How revolting." said Ciel in disgust.  
"This not the way to treat a lady, or a young lady at that." complained Sebastian.  
The girl was trap in the grip of a man who looked either drunk with lust or just drunk.  
"She is so beautiful! I couldn't resist myself!" said the man with insane eyes.  
"Unhand me you fool!" yelled the girl.  
"Sebastian, could you help this girl from such an ogre?" asked Ciel.  
"It would be my pleasure, my young master." obeyed Sebastian.  
The butler walked over to the man and girl with a smile.

"My, my. What a beautiful specimen she is. Could I have a turn?" asked Sebastian.  
"I guess you can!" said the man.  
"Hey! I thought you were going to help me?" yelled the girl in frustration.  
Sebastian took the girl and held her bridal style, jumped back and set her down in a safer zone.  
"Thanks." said the girl.  
"No problem." said Sebastian.  
The butler had a quick scan of this girl.  
She had brown hair with a side fringe across her left side of her face with a black ribbon on the right and hand devil like points on both sides of her head.  
A black sleeve less shirt.  
A black bow in the middle of the shirt with a ruby and a golden frame.  
A black mini skirt.  
Darkish blue thigh high socks and gloves that reach almost to the top of her shoulders.  
A pair of black ballet-like shoes with small black bows.

"I shall finish this man off now." said Sebastian, cracking his knuckles.  
"No you won't," said the girl with a smile, "because I am!"  
The girl ran over to a sword that lay on the ground next to a large pile if boxes.  
The sword looked as if it were made of minerals with diamond for the blade, gold for the handle and a ruby.

The girl grabbed the sword and ran back to Sebastian's side.  
She had a sick evil smile on her face when she pulled out a chain from her shirt.  
"Hahah!" the girl evilly laughed, "It's my lucky day!"  
She leaped away from the ground with great height and landed on the man's shoulders.  
"Get off!" yelled the man in distress.  
"Not until your dead." whispered the girl.

The girl wrapped the chain around the man's neck and pulled it with great strength.  
The man gasped for air as the chain constricted his throat like a snake and its prey.  
The man fell to the ground from the lack of air.  
She smiled.  
"Well, would you like to do? Die slowly or quickly?" asked the girl with a smile that meant death.

"Hey! Stop this right now!" commanded Ciel.  
"Why? We don't need people like him in the world." said the girl, holding her sword to the man's throat.  
"True. No need for drastic measures though." Ciel said whilst walking over to the girl in order to calm her down.  
Sebastian walked to his young master's side to protect him of any danger.

"Please, can I kill him?" asked the girl.  
"No." said Ciel.  
"He already knows what I do when people get in my way. What if he tells someone?" asked the girl.  
"I am the queens loyal servant and I help with police investigations and since you were doing this out of pure instinct, it's not really breaking the law, but this man has." said Ciel, pointing his cane at the man on the floor, "He has committed sexual harassment, so by the law, he shall be punished." said Ciel with a smile.  
"Well, by whom will this man be punished by?" asked the girl.  
"My butler will." said Ciel.

Sebastian walked over to the man and crushed his face with one hand.  
The girl laughed at this.  
"I don't exactly see what there is to laugh at." said Sebastian.  
"Nothing. Don't worry. I just remember when I saw someone do that to the only person who cared for Me." explained the girl.  
"Really? And who might that be?" asked Ciel.  
"My tutor. He was the only man who cared for me. Even more than my family ever did." explained the girl with a tear run down her cheek.

"Would you like to tell us this story?" asked Ciel, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.  
"Not until we properly introduce ourselves." said the girl.  
"Fine, well I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family." introduced Ciel, "And this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."  
"Nice to meet you. Wait you said your name was Phantomhive, didn't you?" asked the girl.  
"Yes." said Ciel.  
"I heard of what happened to your family. It's worse than my story." said the girl whilst hugging Ciel.  
"Why are you hugging me?" asked Ciel.  
"So you don't feel sad. Plus I haven't been hugged by someone since I was two years old." explained the girl.  
"Well you know of my story, tell us yours." said Ciel.  
"Alright then. It's pretty long so pay attention because I'm not in the mood to tell you twice." said the girl.  
"I am Shannon Dale, soon to be head of the Dale family."

"When I was born, my life was wonderful. I found out that I was of Nobel blood at the age of two. My family had passed down the role of owning mineral mines and fine jewellery shops around the world, which is why I have this sword today. My father's company had struck a patch of diamonds and rubies and some other miners had found rare gold. Since there was a lot, my father gave me some pieces. I looked after them for a long time. When I was three, my sister was born. That was when I started being neglected by my family. Every day I would be happy, but it was all an act so my parents would leave me as I was. Two years later, my mother died of an unknown disease. When that happened, my father hired a tutor for me to learn from. He did that because all the butlers in the mansion only learnt whatever they needed to for their job and nothing else. That tutor loved me as if I was his own flesh and blood. He gave me a sense of style and changed all the clothes I had into clothes that would look best on me, like the clothes I wear today. I would usually stay with him for weeks and hardly ever go back to my home. It was the best. One day when I was five years old, my tutor and I were walking around the streets then we were attacked. My tutor acted quickly and killed the attacker. I asked how he did that. That is when I learned to kill. He took me to a building in disguise that was used to train assassins. My tutor was sent out to kill me and my family members, but he refused. I went with him to the building and he took me to his master who taught him all the skills to kill people. He taught me well, but it wasn't good enough. One day, when I was seven, I went back to my home and relaxed in the garden. An assassin was sent to kill me, even though I was being trained at the same institute. The assassin came and cut my face in attempt to kill, so I ran to the door of my house as the assassin followed. I didn't have any weapons to defend myself with so I had to do the cowardly thing and run. When I reached the door, my tutor was there with a sword which he used to stab the assassin. He killed one of his own. My tutor took me back to the assassins building and covered up my wound and complained to the teacher and boss of the institute. I stayed with my tutor for a few months so my wound could heal, but it didn't," said Shannon whilst moving her hair from her face to reveal the scar, "the wound scarred and looked as if it were going to stay there for life. My tutor cut my hair so it would grow over my scar so no one would find out. Two years went on, I was nine now and I was still training at the assassin institute and was told that I had to train. And train with real people that were also trained to kill. I had to stay on guard through that training; I wasn't planning to die until I become head of my family or even more.  
I killed many assassins during that training soon I certified to go and kill nobles on the street. I refused. I'm still being hunted down these days too. When I was ten, I felt like a monster. A viscous killing machine. I had to stop my training. When I went to the assassin training institute again, I found my tutor being held down to the floor with large leather straps and light flashing from the floor. There was some sort of circle drawn on the floor. His eyes were not the calm, soft and caring ones any more. They had become wide with fear. He must have felt my presences because he tried his hardest to turn his head towards me. His last words were

_I'm sorry, get away as fast as possible! There will sacrifice you to become a demon! _

His head was then crushed by a man's hand.  
I remember those words. They echo through my head every day.  
My tutor had disappeared from that circle on the floor and all was left was a patch of blood. I ran for my life, as those words go through my mind. Tears ran down my face. As I found the exit, I ran faster and faster toward my home. I hated it there, but that was the safest place to go at that moment. I ran to my room and slammed the door so I was isolated from the world. All the butlers became concerned. The long dresses in my closet were revolting in my eyes. Someone had placed a sowing machine in my room, so I grabbed the dresses and cut them and styled them to suit my personality, like my tutor would. I found a cloak that was long and looked like something a powerful person like me, would wear. When my new look was finished, I burst from the room in all my glory. A strut my stuff to my father's office and burst through the door. I yelled at my father in disgrace. I told him that he had neglected me from the minute my sister was born. All the butlers heard the yelling. My father didn't think I was anything like this and became shocked. I told him that he treated me like some unwanted pet, so I decided to live outside. I grabbed some essentials and built a little hut sort of thing and lived in that for a few years. When I finally decided to come inside, my father had caught the disease my mother had. My sister also caught the same. It was still unknown how they got it, but I wasn't going to get it any time sooner. I still lived outside, and now days I still do, but I have had enough of those people and that house. So now that I am thirteen I decided to come out and look for a house that I can stay at."

"Quite some life." said Ciel.

"Young master, why not let her stay with us?" asked Sebastian.

"I guess I can make an exception. Wait your last name is Dale, right?" asked Ciel.

"Yes. Why?" asked Shannon.

"Oh, just that I remember my father once teamed up with your father for some project." explained Ciel.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that!" said Shannon.

"Is your father still alive?" asked Ciel.

"Only just, I'm pretty sure he might die soon." thought Shannon.

"I see. Come on Sebastian." commanded Ciel.

"But young master, this cat is so adorable and soft. Can it come with us?" asked Sebastian.

"Aww it is too." said Shannon.

She walked over to the butler's side and petted the cat.

"You like cats too?" he asked.

"Sort of, I've never really petted one, just seen a few around." said Shannon.

"No Sebastian, we must go." commanded Ciel.

"As you wish, master." said Sebastian, putting the cat down.

The three walked to the carriage and journeyed off to the Phantomhive manor.

"Why was your life boring in your mansion?" asked Ciel "Wasn't there many butlers or servants there?"

"There were many butlers and servants, but when I asked if they wanted to play a game or something, they didn't know how to play or they were apparently busy." said Shannon.

The two looked out the window, and then Shannon looked at Ciel's ring.

"That's a nice ring you have there." said Shannon.

"Thank you, it has been passed down the Phantomhive family line for generations." explained Ciel.

When the carriage arrived, the Nobles were helped out of the carriage by Sebastian and went up to the front door of the manor.

"These roses are lovely." said Shannon.

She ran around on the front lawn with her sword in her hand like a child with a new toy.

"Aren't you coming inside, my lady?" asked Sebastian.

"You don't have to be so formal, Sebastian. Just call me Shannon!" she yelled.

"As you wish." he obeyed.

Ciel watched as she ran around.

CIEL'S P.O.V.  
How could she be so carefree after what she has been through?

"What is the back of the house like?" asked Shannon as she ran up to the two that were starring in disbelief.

"Would you like me to take you there?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes please!" she said with excitement.

Sebastian started to walk off around the back of the house with Shannon following.

When they reached the back garden, her eye that was able to be seen, widened.

"Wow! So majestic!" said Shannon.

Sebastian found Finny and took Shannon over to introduce herself to the gardener.

"Hello Finny. We have found someone when we went to town. I just thought you might want to meet her." said Sebastian.

"Hello there! I'm Finny!" said the cheerful gardener.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shannon Dale." said Shannon with a slight bow.

"Hey, I've heard of the Dale family! Aren't they the famous mining company owners?" asked Finny.

"We sure are." Shannon said whilst leaning on her sword.

"Shannon here loves gardens, is it ok if I leave her with you for a little while?" asked Sebastian.

"Sure, no problem." said Finny.

"Thank you." said Sebastian and walked away and to the house.

"Wow! Did you do all this?" asked Shannon.

"A little bit. Sebastian comes out sometimes and makes his own special changes."

"This garden is different to mine." said Shannon.

"How is it different?" asked Finny.

"My garden I did all by myself because the butlers and servants were too lazy to make it a happier place for me to sleep. It's a very tropical garden with plants from all over the world." said Shannon.

"That must be lovely." said Finny.

"Do you like to run?" asked Shannon.

"I sure do. Why?" asked Finny.

"None of my butlers or servants ever wanted to play chase or anything with me, can we play?" asked Shannon.

"I guess so."

"Alright, I start running and you chase me. Ready set GO!" yelled Shannon.

She ran much faster than Finny was able to.

"Your fast, aren't you." said Finny.

Soon Shannon stopped because she saw that Finny had done the same.

"That was fun! Thanks for playing." thanked Shannon.

She walked up to the entry into the house from the back.

When she opened the door, all she could her was complaints from a high pitched girl voice.

She peeped from around the corner and saw a blonde girl complaining to Ciel, another weird butler with long brown hair and a pink bonnet, Ciel looking very annoyed and Sebastian in a pink bonnet similar to the one the other butler was wearing.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the butlers wearing such silly head gear.

Sebastian heard her giggles and walked off from the group.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Sebastian.

He walked up to Shannon who was crouched down on the floor with hands over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Sebastian.

"I needed to come inside. The gardener lost his breath from playing chase with Me." said Shannon.

"Come with me." said Sebastian.

He held a hand out for Shannon to take to help her off the floor.

She followed him upstairs and to a room.

"This is where you can stay." said Sebastian.

"Thanks, but I haven't been able to get any of my things to put in here." said Shannon.

"Don't worry. Let's go now so no one notices that we are gone."

Sebastian quickly and quietly lead Shannon to the carriage out the front and helped her up next to where he sits to guide the horses. She guided him to her manor.

When the two arrived, Shannon took off one of her gloves and put it over her face to protect her from the disease.

"You should do the same too." said her muffled voice.

So Sebastian took off one of his gloves and put it on his mouth too.

Shannon guided the butler around to the back garden of the manor to grab her things.

"Your garden is very tropical. I would love to meet the person who did this." said Sebastian, admiring the garden.

"Well, you're looking at her." said Shannon with a grin.

"It's magnificent. Maybe you could teach the gardener at my young master's manor to do such a fine job." complimented Sebastian.

"Sure, no problem." said Shannon.

When the two journeyed further in, Sebastian laid his eyes on a hut.

"Is this the hut you were talking about?" asked Sebastian.

"Sure is. I have lived here for just over three years." said Shannon.

"Impressive." said Sebastian.

Shannon rummaged through some boxes of clothes under the roof of the hut and pulled out the clothes she wanted and placed them all into one box.

"Alright let's go, before my father finds out that I'm here."

Shannon swiftly moved across the garden and back to the front of the manor to the carriage.

"Young mistress, where have you been? Your father has been worried of your where abouts." called a servant.

"Tell him not to! Say to him that I have gone to live with lord Phantomhive's son at his manor if he worries anymore." Shannon called to the servant.

"Aren't you going to see your father?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't want to see him. I don't to catch that disease. My sister already has it and if I get it too, the family name will not be able to stay alive for much longer." explained Shannon.

Shannon climbed up to where she was perched before, ready for Sebastian to get the carriage moving.

"As you wish." said Sebastian as he climbed up.

Along the way back to the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian saw a look in Shannon's eye as if she was about to kill someone.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Sebastian.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking about my tutor. You kind of remind me of him." said Shannon, not making eye contact.

"And how might I be doing that?" asked Sebastian.

"Just the way you act." said Shannon.

As soon as the carriage pulled up, Ciel was waiting for Sebastian.

"Where have you been?" asked Ciel.

"Hi Ciel!" called Shannon.

"Oh I see now. You were getting some of your belongings. Next time, I want to see your father." said Ciel.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Shannon.

"Why might that be?"

"I don't want you to catch the disease."

"Oh yes, that disease." said Ciel.

"Come on Shannon, let me help you with your things." said Sebastian.

"No that's fine I can do it myself." said Shannon as she hopped down and walked straight past Ciel.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ciel.

She just kept on walking to the room Sebastian gave her.

"Was it something I said? Or something you said?" asked Ciel.

"I am not sure master. She did say that I remind her of the tutor in her story." said Sebastian.

"Must have been a loyal servant to her, like you and me." said Ciel.

"Thank you for the compliment, master."

"Sebastian I need you to teach me to dance. Elizabeth wants to have some sort of party and since it's too late to get a tutor, you will have to do."

"Maybe you could ask Shannon if she could help you." suggested Sebastian.

"From her past, I don't think she would know, but it's worth a try." said Ciel.

The two headed inside and Sebastian closed the doors behind him.

Upstairs, Shannon was lying on her bed.

"His words echo in my head every day, as if they will never stop." whispered Shannon to herself.

She then heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ciel. May I come in?"

"You may."

"What's on your mind?" asked Ciel.

"Not much. What did you come to see me about?"

"I need to learn to dance. Partner dance." said Ciel.

"And you want me to teach you, is that right?" she finished what he had tried to say.

"Yes, can you?"

"Depends what dance your trying to learn, but that wouldn't matter, I know them all."

"What? I didn't think you would have known."

"Just because I trained as an assassin, doesn't mean my tutor didn't teach me how to be a lady."

"Alright then, come with me so you can teach Me." said Ciel.

Shannon got up from her bed and followed Ciel to his office where Sebastian was waiting for them, violin in hand.

"Are you ready?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes."

Shannon put her right hand in the air and her left resting on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel grabbed her right hand.

"Now you put your right hand on my waist." said Shannon.

"Like this?"

"No that's too low." said Shannon.

She laughed at the boys blush and he moved his hand higher.

"How about there?" he asked.

"Perfect, now you have to lead. So I will tell you which foot moves where, alright."

Sebastian started to play his violin which gave the two a beat to.

"Alright so, each beat you must move two steps. Put your right foot forward slowly and I will put my left back." guided Shannon.

Ciel performed the simple move.

"Good! See it's simple. Now take your left foot slowly left, and then I will follow with my right."

Ciel did what was said.

"Excellent! Now I will take my left foot forward and you take your right back."

Ciel managed this too.

"Alright, you seem good at this. Let's put it all together." said Shannon.

The two performed the steps.

"Now repeat them. It will go on and on until the music ends."

"That seems boring." yawned Ciel.

"You have to start with the little stuff and then get to the harder dances." said Shannon.

Shannon didn't have a smile on her face at all during that dance session.

When Shannon had taught all the dances she knew to Ciel, it started to get dark.

"Oh great the party is about to begin." sighed Ciel.

"I don't see why you're not happy." said Shannon.

"I have to dance with my fiancé." said Ciel.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Nobles marry other Nobles." said Shannon.

"Do you have one?" asked Ciel.

"I don't want to talk about him. He thinks just because we have to marry, that he can go and be all perverted on Me." said Shannon.

"Disgusting." snarled Ciel.

"I know that's what I said." snickered Shannon.

"Would my lady like to take a bath?" asked Sebastian.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Ciel walked over and hugged Shannon.

"What's wrong?" asked Shannon.

"Something seems to be on your mind, isn't there?" asked Ciel.

"Yes there is actually. Have you seen any shady people around lately at all?" asked Shannon with concerned look in her eye.

"Not that I know of, have you seen any Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"No sir." said Sebastian

"Just be careful." said Shannon as she left the room.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Ciel.

"No clue, my lord."

Shannon went back to her room and opened the curtain and the window so she could gaze at the moon.

_Life seems so easy for all of the stars and the moon. S_hannon thought.

She closed her eyes and took in the gentle breeze.

~_Kurayamni no naka de mutsumiau_

_Zetsubou to mirari o_

_Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari_

_Tsumetaku terashiteta_

_Kimi no kureta jimitsu o shirube ni_

_Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku_

_Lacrimosa_

_Tooku kudakete kieta_

_Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai_

_Hitomi no maka ni yume o kakusite_

_Yogoreta kokoro ni_

_Namida ga ochite kuru made~_

Shannon sung into the wind the song that she believed represented herself.

Sebastian had opened the door to her room so he could listen.

Her song had caught the attention of Finny, Bardroy and Mey-Rin.

"That was beautifully sung my lady." complimented Sebastian.

"We couldn't agree more!" said the other three servants.

"I knew you were there the whole time." said Shannon.

"How did you know?" asked Mey-Rin.

"When I was trained to become an assassin, all those years ago, they taught me to sense the presence of anyone around me and anyone who was close by."

"Wow, this kid must be good." said Bardroy.

"I believe I haven't met these two," said Shannon as she turned around to face them. "I am Shannon Dale."

"I've heard of the Dale's! Yes I have! Aren't they famous for fine jewellery and minerals?" asked Mey-Rin.

"We are." smiled Shannon.

"That must make you a pretty rich kid, right?" asked Bardroy.

"I sure am."

"My lady this is chef Bardroy and maid Mey-Rin." introduced Sebastian.

"Pleasure to meet you." smiled Shannon.

Shannon's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Now, about that bath let me show you to the bathroom so you can have a good wash." smiled Sebastian.

"Thank you." said Shannon.

Shannon grabbed her silk pyjamas and walked to Sebastian.

"You're not wearing those." said Sebastian.

"Why not?" asked Shannon.

"I forgot to ask. Could you sing that song while my young master dances with Lady Elizabeth?"

"I guess I could." Shannon shrugged.

She threw her pyjamas on the bed and grabbed a dress she had put together.

It was a short, black zip dress.

She had a cape that had roses that framed it, with a ribbon to tie it together.

She also used the same shoes, socks and gloves to go with the outfit.

"How do you think this will look?" she asked.

"Wonderful." said Sebastian.

Shannon followed Sebastian to the bathroom.

"Will you need any help, my lady?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I never got help with these sorts of things when I was in my manor, so I should be alright." said Shannon.

She walked into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

"Don't take too long in there. We may need you soon." called Sebastian.

Shannon got into the rose bath and soaked herself.

She washed her hair and cleaned herself up.

After five minutes, she climbed out and dried herself.

Shannon pulled on all of her clothes, dried and brushed her hair and exited the bathroom with Sebastian waiting at the door.

"You're looking beautiful, my lady." complimented Sebastian.

"Wow! You look lovely, yes you do!" said Mey-Rin.

"Wow! A bit revealing isn't it?" asked Bardroy.

"Not at all, I wear things like this all the time. Plus it shows off my style." said Shannon.

"That cape looks great with all of those roses!" said Finny.

"Thanks."

"I need to see if the young master needs help with anything." said Sebastian as he bowed and left.

"We should go too. Lady Elizabeth has requested us to join the party and dress up." said Finny.

"Alright, you can go. I'll see you all a little later." said Shannon.

She turned around and walked away.

"She doesn't seem as happy as she was before." said Finny.

"What do you mean?" asked Mey-Rin.

"She came out to the garden with Sebastian before and she was so happy and cheerful, I wonder what's wrong."

"Do you think it will be ok to ask her?" asked Bardroy.

"I think we should just leave her for now before her performance." said Finny.

Sebastian found Ciel with his face on the desk.

"What's wrong, my young lord? Do you not like the outfit Lady Elizabeth gave you?"

"No it's not that," said Ciel raising his head, "I'm trying to figure out what Shannon meant before when she said, 'Have you seen any shady people around.' Have you had any thoughts?"

"I'm afraid not sir. Now shall you go and see Lady Elizabeth now?" asked Sebastian.

"If I must." sighed Ciel.

Ciel and Sebastian left the office and went to the place where the party was being held.

Upstairs, Shannon was looking into the mirror in her room.

"Why must this wound scar my face?" she asked herself as she moved her fringe from her face.

She walked over to the bed and flopped onto it.

"I mustn't fail my new friends, even though I was told to assassinate them, I hope that when I burnt down the assassin institute that I killed everyone in there." she mumbled into the pillow.

She soon heard the loud, high-pitched yelling of that girl from before.

"What the hell is going on down there?" she said out loud.

Shannon exited the room and crept out to the hall and peeped to the entrance.

She saw the same girl yelling at Ciel with his ring in her hand.

_I know what she is going to do next. _Shannon thought to herself.

The girl threw Ciel's ring on the ground and it shattered.

Ciel looked furious.

Sebastian stopped Ciel in time so he wouldn't slap the girl across the face.

_So, I'm guessing that's Lady Elizabeth. What an uncaring little bitch! _Shannon thought.

Ciel settled down and he picked up the ring and threw it the window then asked Elizabeth to dance after his little speech about being the head of the family.

Sebastian took his position on top of the stairs and motioned Shannon to come out and start to sing before he started to play his violin.

Shannon walked out next to him and gave Ciel thumbs up to tell him he would do just fine when he dances.

Sebastian started to play.

"Oh how splendid! He is a wonder at anything! Is there anything he cannot do?" asked the butler with the long, brown hair.

~_Kurayamni no naka de mutsumiau_

_Zetsubou to mirari o_

_Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari_

_Tsumetaku terashiteta_

_Kimi no kureta jimitsu o shirube ni_

_Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku_

_Lacrimosa_

_Tooku kudakete kieta_

_Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai_

_Hitomi no maka ni yume o kakusite_

_Yogoreta kokoro ni_

_Namida ga ochite kuru made~_

"Oh I know this song! I must sing too!" called the butler with long, brown hair.

He went to the bottom of the stairs and sung along with Shannon.

_~Maboroshi n basha wa yami o wake_

_Hikarino aru hou e_

_Yume to iu wana ga boku-tachi o_

_Homura e izanau_

_Sora bo ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa_

_Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_

_Lacrimosa_

_Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari_

_itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou_

_Lacrimosa_

_Koko ni umarete ochita_

_Chinureta sekai o osorezu ni aishitai_

_Yurusareu yori yurushi shinjite_

_Yogoreta chijou de_

_Namida no hibi o kazoete_

_Lacrimosa! ~_

As the two sung and Sebastian played the violin, everyone danced through the night.

When Elizabeth had grown tired, Sebastian stopped playing and the two stopped singing.

"That was beautifully sung! I need to meet the girl!" called the butler with brown hair.

He climbed the stairs and looked at Shannon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and was a pleasure to sing with you! My name is Grell Sutcliff, tell me who you might be?" he asked with excitement.

"Shannon Dale. It was great to sing with you."

"Oh my! You're the daughter of the famous jewellery and mining company family!" said Grell.

"Yep, that's me."

"I heard that you disappeared from time to time, could you tell me where you went?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't like to talk about it." Shannon said with a glum look on her face.

She turned around and walked off up to her room.

"Wait! Please, I still want to talk." said Grell.

"Leave her be. She has had a tough life. I guess it would be ok to fill you in with some of the details." said Sebastian.

Grell followed Sebastian as he walked off to a room to place his violin in a safe spot.

As they walked, they talked.

Shannon was in her room; she had already gotten changed into her pyjamas and had put herself to bed and had fallen asleep.

When Sebastian and Grell crept into the room, she was in a deep sleep.

"The poor girl, you were right about her tough life Sebastian." whispered Grell.

Sebastian sat on the side of Shannon's bed and started petting her hair.

"Yes, I just wish we were there for her earlier so she wasn't so miserable." said Sebastian.

Grell watched as Sebastian petted her cheek.

"You've taken quite the fancy to this girl, haven't you?" asked Grell.

"A little." replied Sebastian.

Sebastian started to tickle Shannon's cheek, as if Sebastian were petting a cat.

Shannon leaned into Sebastian's touch.

"How adorable, she acts like a cat." said Sebastian.

Shannon soon woke up.

"Oh, hey, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Grell wanted to talk to you still." said Sebastian.

"Sebastian told me about your life, I feel sorry for not being there." said Grell.

"Oh it's ok; I was able to look after myself with some help of my tutor."

"We should let you rest, we don't want you sleepy eyed tomorrow." said Sebastian as he got up from off the bed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." said Grell with a bow.

"Same to you." said Shannon.

The two butlers left. Grell had to take Elizabeth back home and Ciel had to go to bed.

"How is Shannon?" asked Ciel.

"She's fine sir." said Sebastian.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while, my lord." said Sebastian

"Don't be so foolish." said Ciel.

"Am I the fool here? I know the importance of this ring, and yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said as he slipped on the ring.

Ciel gasped.

"If I couldn't do this much for my master, well then what kind of butler would I be, but you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much."

"That is true, it's always there. This ring has seen the death of many masters. My Grandfather, my father and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. I close my eyes; I hear them too, voices echoing in my head. If I throw the ring away I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore. At least that's what I believed, ridiculous, yes."

"My, look how high the moon has risen. You must get some rest sir; you don't want to make yourself ill do you?"

"Sebastian," said Ciel, "stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Goodness are you displaying weakness in front of me now?"

"Just a simple order." said Ciel

"I will stay here. I am by your side forever, master. Until the end."


End file.
